powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa
Melissa is a new member of the Techadroids. Biography Melissa is a female Avatar serving Gerrok, whom she refers to as "Papa" and is extremely devoted to him. But as she follows her emotions, Klez calls her a perfect imitation of humanity. Melissa was created to take over Klez's duty to cause human suffering after Gerrok was unsatisfied with results, telling him that he should just stick to transporting Megazords and siphoning NRG. Her weapons of choice are her twin machine pistols with dog-headed charms Gog and Magog, reflecting Brian's mother being one of the scientists that Melissa was designed after. She also carries a tablet on her person to create Techadroid Borgs with, using Techavirus card "apps" instead of physical cards. Unlike Klez, who is more reserved and cautious in his endeavors, Melissa is a strong female type who delights in fighting strong opponents and actively fights the Beastly Spy Rangers simply for pleasure rather than for any objective, finding an ideal opponent in Gorilla Spy Ranger while under the influence of his Weakpoint. After Cheetah Spy Ranger destroys Gerrok while the others destroy Gerrok Cell, an angry Melissa flees and resurfaces after learning of Klez's plans for Gerrok. Though she detests Klez's actions, Melissa is forced to work under him when he threatens to delete her. Later on, when the Beastly Spy Rangers unlock their Spy Armor, she becomes really eager to fight them, getting her wish when she faces Henry in his powered up form. This results in Gog and Magog being destroyed (though she repairs them later on) and Melissa's data critically damaged while being satisfied with the fight. However, wanting to keep the remaining Gerrok Techadroid Borgs alive so Gerrok can be reborn, Melissa risks her very being when upgrading herself with the ability to transform into Malware Melissa. While she can now contend with the Beastly Spy Rangers Spy Armor, her body suffers from the resulting software bugs. Though she follows him because he possesses a Gerrok Card, Melissa betrays Klez once she obtains Megazord Zeta and learns that he has no intent to recreate Gerrok as he originally was. Using Megazord Zeta to crush Klez, Melissa resolves to recreate Gerrok as she remembers, only to be absorbed by her creator once she had outlived her use to him. Once Klez has integrated Gerrok Card 07 into himself, he is able to create Organic Techadroid Borgs, and uses that ability to recreate Melissa and assimilated organic life into her data composition. As a result, making her a loyal servant, the recreated Melissa can transform into the hybridized Malware Melissa (Organic Trojan Form). But the first three versions of Melissa, each able to become Malware Melissa (Flower Trojan Form), are only incomplete copies of the original with limited intelligence and comprehension as they are created from back-up data of Melissa predating her time of creation. However, due to the love data from Tiara Borg, Klez became obsessed with recreating a perfect copy of Melissa. This resulted in the creation of a Melissa from a snake who is extremely mentally unstable due to her composition being corrupted beyond Klez's ability to repair. Left to her devices, wanting to be like her creator, Melissa assimilated various animals to assume her Malware Melissa (Animal Trojan Form). Fighting the Beastly Spy Rangers, Melissa assimilates the surrounding matter to become Melissa Zeta before being fatally wounded in her Megazord body. Reverted to her original form, Melissa dissolves with Gorilla Spy Ranger giving her peace of mind that she made her papa proud. During Mighty Dino Spy, Melissa is resurrected as part of the Techadroids' one-time restoration program activated by Lokagog' presence. She aids Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax in their scheme to evolve their master before being destroyed permanently by Gold Dino Charge Ranger. Forms - Malware Melissa= Melissa's monster form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect the remaining Gerrok Techadroid Borgs. - Organic Trojan= - Animal Trojan= An altered form of Melissa's Flower Trojan Form spliced with a snake, this version of Melissa was created by Klez in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Klez's ability to repair, Melissa is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator and is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Gerrok, Melissa consumed a crow, a dog, and a cat among various animals before fighting the Beastly Spy Rangers. - Melissa Zeta= The result of Malware Melissa Animal Trojan Form assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to MegaZord Zeta with the elements of the assimilated fauna and flora in her form's design. }} }} Ranger Key The Malware Melissa is a Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Super Mega Rangers, into Malware Melissa. Notes *Melissa is named after the Melissa virus See also *Escape - her counterpart in Go-Busters Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Beastly Spy Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Techadroids Category:PR Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Female Category:PR Generals Category:2015